A Fireworks Fiasco
by cowbellgalore
Summary: America/Australia: Australia's plans to take America to Sydney Harbour fall through, but sitting on the couch watching the fireworks on the telly ain't so bad when you're sitting next to Australia.


**For the my prompt for the fairdinkumbamf fanworks marathon on Australia's lj comm. The prompt I chose was _33. Australia/America - New Years Fireworks._ I want to thank my friend kupodesu for beta-ing, giving me advice and generally putting up with me. Sydney's better than Melbourne, mate. THANK YOU!**

-  
"Sorry about not going to the harbour, mate," said Australia, flinging himself down onto his couch while trying not to spill his Victoria Bitter, "I know you were looking forward to it. It's just that with the flood situation and everything I haven't been feeling too well and I don't have the heart to celebrate that much when-" He stopped himself mid sentence, using his free hand to rub his head a little sheepishly, "I'm not being a very good host."

"No no no, I understand," replied America, taking a sip of his own beer and brushing off the subject, "I haven't been feeling one hundred percent either." He'd only heard the full story of Australia's situation on the car ride from Sydney airport. Australia had spoken so quietly, nothing like his usual boisterous self that America hadn't dared to say anything until they arrived at Australia's suburban home.

Even then, he didn't know exactly what to say without sounding inconsiderate so he'd ended up clasping a hand onto Australia's shoulder and bringing him into a hug. Australia seemed to understand though, squeezing back a little harder than he probably meant to and leaving America to roll out his crushed shoulders.

"Ah well, nothing like a beer on the couch to bring in the New Year, aye?" Australia smacked America on the back, "Sydney's fireworks'll knock your socks off. At least here we're alone and my hammered civilians won't throw up on us." He laughed.

America grinned, laughing along with Australia and trying to get rid of any thoughts on the implications of the two of them being _alone_. He cleared his throat loudly, mentally discussing a topic to bring up with Australia in his head. "So… how come you don't drink Foster's?" he finally decided to ask.

Australia sudden unrestrained laughter startled America. He laughed and laughed, doubly over at just how funny he seemed to find America's question before attempting to straighten and work out the last few giggles. America looked hopelessly confused, "Was it something I said?"

"No it's alright!" Australia stifled another round of laughter, "I thought I'd told you before. I pretty much just export Foster's. My highest selling beer is Victoria Bitter and don't you forget it." He punched America in the arm jokingly, "You're lucky I ain't one of my civilians or you'd probably never hear the end of it… Foster's," and here Australia broke out into a quieter fit of laughter.

"Oh…" said America lamely, face colouring slightly in embarrassment. He should have known that, he remembered Australia telling him that once before.

Australia stopped laughing, sensing America's discomfort and patting him on the back. "Relax mate," he offered with a wide smile, "it's nearly a New Year. Tell you what, I'll take you out to Taronga Zoo tomorrow for the whole day. I'll let you pat a kangaroo?" he added, voice suddenly melodious.

"Really?" asked America, eyes bright and shiny.

"Really. But only if you relax and stop being so stuffy like a Pom."

America smiled and tried to relax, slouching even further than he already was into the chair and resting his beer on his stomach. It was about eleven by now, he wasn't exactly sure, and music videos were playing on the television. He'd asked Australia about it earlier, but he just rolled his eyes, saying something about the channel not having anything better to broadcast before the countdown.

The events between America's arrival at Australia's suburban house to how they were now were not extraordinary in their own right, but America found the whole deal special in a way. Australia had immediately put some lamb chops, which he was marinating before driving to the airport, on the barbeque. He invited America into the backyard, his visitor not needing to be told twice, the intoxicating smell of grilling meat and rosemary enough of an invitation.

They had dinner outside on the patio. America couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a proper meal outside. It'd been so long since he'd battled flies for his food and practiced his next-to-non existent ninja skills whenever a mosquito dared land on him.

That brought him down to earth a little and put his mind at peace. For a few moments, his mind was completely blank except for the thoughts on how delicious the lamb was and Australia's laughter.

It was probably the first time he'd talked to Australia so candidly in a long time. After the situation with one of Australia's people leaking information that Australia and America weren't really aware of (the politicians never seemed to clue them in as much as they had in the past), they hadn't been able to have a quiet moment together and just hang out. The chance to finally unwind a little and have a bit of fun together was greatly welcomed by America, even if their plans to party at the harbour had fallen through.

When they finished dinner, they watched the sun set behind the trees. It was the most exciting experience America ever had watching the sun set. Australia's koala sat in a nearby eucalyptus tree, throwing surprisingly well aimed gumnuts at his head. It's because he likes you, Australia had said, then going on to describe how badly America would have been mauled if the marsupial _didn't_ like him.

Only when the insects became unbearable did they venture inside. They'd parked themselves in front of Australia's television, a complete contrast to the nature they previously surrounded themselves with. They'd been in the same position for the past few hours, the only disruption being Australia moving between the refrigerator and back to the couch for beer.

It was about now that America realised he was day dreaming while staring at Australia's face. It wouldn't have been so awkward if Australia wasn't staring right back. He quirked a less-bushy-than-England's eyebrow, "You alright, mate? You didn't say a word since the nine o clock fireworks and that was hours ago."

America blinked the last remnants of his day dream away, shaking his head and grinning a little to mask his unease, "Yeah I'm 'right. Just thinking that another year's gone by again and all that."

Australia nodded slowly, eyebrow still quirked and giving America his 'if-you-say-so' look. He let out a pleased sigh, putting down his nearly empty bottle on the floor and nodding towards the television. "Midnight's nearly here, thank God."

True enough, the New Year's show was nearly drawing to a close. White numbers at the bottom of the screen began counting down from a minute, signalling that 2011 was drawing ever closer.

Suddenly America realised that _there was less than a minute left until midnight._ He'd just spent the last few hours day dreaming about how he ended up on the couch with Australia. He couldn't believe it, he'd wasted valuable cosy time with Australia thinking about lamb chops and how wonderful Australia was at making them and gumnut throwing koalas and how nice Australia's tan reflected the sunset and-

"Man I can't wait for this year's fireworks," Australia voice cut through America's thoughts, "spent five mil on Sydney's alone but it'll be worth it. It's a right shame I'll miss Melbourne's display… Oh hey, nearly ten seconds. Those Jersey Boys sure are something…"

America panicked, a wave of his usual hero self washing over him and controlling his body. He quickly put down his beer, turning back to face Australia on the couch.

_Ten… Nine… Eight…_

Apparently he was too engrossed in the countdown to notice America staring so intensely at him.

He grabbed Australia's face and turned it to him, the captured nation looking back at him with dinner plate eyes.

_Five… Four… Three…_

"What the-?" he tried to speak, but it was hard with America's hands forcing him to make fish lips.

_One! Happy New Year!_

And America's lips were upon Australia's.

On the television screen, fireworks began lighting up the night sky around Sydney Harbour. Florescent reds and blues and greens and yellows burst all along the harbour, yellow and red sparks spilling off the Harbour Bridge. AC/DC slipped into Lady Gaga and then to Ke$ha- but this was all lost to America and Australia.

Overcoming the initial shock at having his face grabbed and his lips captured without his permission, Australia gave in and pressed back. A hand slid into America's hair with the other snaking its way around America's waist.

Awkward was the kiss, to say the least. America was too shocked with his impulsiveness to do anything more than move his lips a bit and too scared to pull away. Australia on the other hand decided to take full advantage of the situation. He titled his head, pushing forward and deepening the kiss. America found himself gripped tighter, hands pulling his head and torso closer. His eyes, which had been squeezed shut, relaxed into gently closed lids and his fists, which had been holding Australia's hand in a death grip, smoothed out into palms that caressed a rugged face, thumbs playing with the band-aid that covered Australia's nose whenever he touched it.

Only when Bryan Ferry's voice started to fill the room did they part, limbs still tangled with each other. America opened his eyes slowly, his lids parting to reveal wide and worried eyes.

Australia noticed and chuckled, "S'alright, if you hadn't done it, I would've… It's not quite a pash though."

"A-A pash?" America asked, voice stammering with slight surprise and confusion.

"Yeah a pash, you kno- oh I forgot about my strine," Australia laughed, "it's a snog… no wait, making out, a French kiss?"

"Oh… OH," America's cheeks coloured, "You want to? I mean I don't mind." He leant forward.

Australia laughed through his nose, covering America's puckered lips with a hand, "Maybe later, the fireworks are- crap! We missed the beginning!"

He got up, nearly knocking over his beer bottle on the floor and bring his hands to his head in astonishment. "I can't believe it! I missed the beginning!" he scratched his chin, "Ah this is a nice song though, I'll have to email China about it."

Still on the couch, America sat there gaping. Australia was acting like it was a normal day and that he hadn't just had a long almost-pash with him at midnight on New Year's.

There was a pause until Australia suddenly turned around. He clapped his hands together, face showing that he had an idea, "I have an idea. I got some sparklers left over from Wy's birthday. I was gonna use them on my birthday but…" he smiled cheekily, "I suppose this is better, right?"

America nodded enthusiastically, returning that cheeky smile with an eager grin and seeming to forget his earlier thoughts, "Sure!"

-

Once they'd dug out a box of sparklers from Australia's garage, they were off and running around the backyard. Australia had turned off the patio lights so their sparks were the only thing they could see in the darkness. Fireworks cracked in the distance, locals probably having their own display, as Australia put it.

And as Australia watched America run around his yard, flickering light illuminating that persistent grin, he knew they'd create their own fireworks when he'd pash it off later.

-  
**Australia's serious about that beer talk. You don't drink Foster's. You are mocked if you drink Foster's. Do. Not. Mention. Foster's. Unless you want to be taunted and stuff then by all means, go ahead.**

**Sydney's 2011 NY fireworks display is available on youtube so check it out. Australia and America were liplocked for about 4 minutes, if you go by the display lol**

**I hope this was enjoyable D: This is my third attempt at this fic. At first they actually went to the harbour, then I remembered I hadn't been in years and FORGOT what the atmosphere was like and just scrapped it.**


End file.
